Friendzone
by xounicornxing
Summary: Joonmyeon amat perhatian pada Yixing, memangnya apa salahnya jika perhatian pada sahabatnya? /"Eh, halo Yifan ge, aku mau-mau aja- "Dia nanti pulang denganku hyung"/ "Kayak pacarnya malah bukan kayak temen" –Jongin. "Hyung kena friendzone ya?" –Sehun [SULAY/BL/EXO]


**Friendzone**

 **Xounicornxing proudly present**

 **.**

 **JoonmyeonxYixing with Sehun and Jongin**

 **.**

 **Warn! Yaoi;Boyslove;plot terlalu cepat;Typo everywhere**

 **.**

Joonmyeon amat perhatian pada Yixing, memangnya apa salahnya jika perhatian pada sahabatnya? /"Eh, halo Yifan ge, aku mau-mau aja- "Dia nanti pulang denganku hyung"/ "Kayak pacarnya malah bukan kayak temen" –Jongin. "Hyung kena friendzone ya?" –Sehun

.

Happy reading

Seorang lelaki berwajah bak malaikat, berkantong amat tebal, namun tingginya tak seberapa sedang termangu menatap presentasi dari temannya dengan amat serius. Ia terus mengamati presentasi itu tanpa berkedip seakan tak mau kehilangan informasi sedikitpun dari si presentator.

Begitulah yang dipikirkan teman-temannya. Namun realita sering tak sama dengan angan-angan. Joonmyeon nama lelaki itu, mahasiswa berusia dua puluh tahun yang sedang menginjak semester lima itu, bukan memperhatikan presentasi dari temannya.

Oh ayolah, dia sudah mengerti materi yang dipresentasikan oleh si presentator itu. Dia hafal malahan.

 _Bahkan aku yang mencarikan bahannya_

Joonmyeon lebih suka memandangi si presentator dengan calm facenya. Seorang pemuda berusia sama dengannya, hanya saja pemuda si presentator itu belum berulang tahun sedangkan Joonmyeon sudah kemarin bulan Mei. Pemuda berlesung pipi dan pecinta warna ungu teman baik Joonmyeon, begitulah kata orang-orang.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas. Tuhan memang pandai, Maha amat pandai dalam menciptakan manusia.

Ada yang tampan, seperti Joonmyeon, ada juga yang manis.

Ada yang tajir, seperti Joonmyeon, ada yang misk-

-kurang mampu.

Ada yang pintar, seperti Joonmyeon, ada yang bodo-

-kurang pintar.

Ada yang tinggi, ada yang pendek, seperti Joon-

Hah? Tidak, Joonmyeon hanya kurang tinggi kok.

Ada Joonmyeon, ada Yixing. Sudahlah mereka cocok menjadi pasang-

-sahabat maksudnya.

Lamunan Joonmyeon terhenti ketika sebuah kertas buram yang sudah lecek dilemparkan ke dirinya. Joonmyeon terkejut –tentu saja- ia langsung menoleh ke sumber kertas tersebut. Disana –asal kertas tersebut- sudah ada Jongin dan Sehun yang nyengir lalu menunjuk buku sketsa yang selalu dibawa Sehun.

 _ **Hyung nanti antar pulang ya**_

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya. _Lagi-lagi kedua bocah ini mau melorotin aku_ , batin Joonmyeon nelangsa. Sehun dan Jongin masih memasang mata harap-harap cemas. Dengan lelah Joonmyeon mengangguki tanda setuju.

 _Orang tajir mah dipelorotin juga gabakalan miskin_

Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran Joonmyeon, dasar sok kaya.

Joonmyeon mencoret-coret kertas buram yang telah lecek tadi dengan spidol menuliskan perintah yang harus ditaati oleh Sehun dan Jongin jika ingin menumpang.

 _ **Nanti kita nunggu Yixing dulu di kantin, dia masih ada satu kelas**_

Kini ganti Sehun dan Jongin yang menghela nafas lelah. Hyung mereka ini kenapa setia kawan sekali sih, Yixing selalu dapat tumpangan gratis oleh Joonmyeon. _Udah kayak pacarnya aja_ , batin Sehun dan Jongin dongkol.

.

.

.

Kelas Joonmyeon bersama Yixing sudah berakhir sepuluh menit yang lalu namun Joonmyeon belum saja meninggalkan kelas yang lima menit lagi akan dipakai lagi oleh kakak angkatan mereka. Ia masih menunggu Yixing dan laptop lemotnya yang dari tadi tidak mau cepat-cepat mati.

"Hyung, kalau mau keluar duluan aja, aku kayaknya masih lama" ucap Yixing masih menatap lingkaran loading pada laptopnya. Joonmyeon mengerang sebal. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Yixing, tidak apalagi sebentar lagi kakak angkatan mereka akan datang.

"Mau kubelikan laptop baru Xing? Mau Macbook atau yang apa?" tawar Joonmyeon yang secara langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Yixing. Joonmyeon kembali berdecak sebal. Dia kan hanya tidak ingin temannya ini kesusahan.

Tak lama layar laptop yang sedari tadi ditunggu telah turn off. Yixing bergegas menutup laptopnya dan membuka tasnya memasukkan laptop jadul masih _dual core_ itu. Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi menatap Yixing tak sadar kakak angkatan mereka sudah ada yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Eh, ada Yixing, nanti pulang bareng yuk, kita kan satu jalur" Joonmyeon dan Yixing serempak mengangkat kepala, ada kakak angkatan mereka bernama Wu Yifan sedang tersenyum sok tebar pesona –menurut Joonmyeon- dan cool –menurut Yixing- Yixing memasukkan laptopnya dan tersenyum berbinar ke pada kakak angkatannya itu.

"Eh, halo Yifan ge, aku mau-mau aja-

"Dia nanti pulang denganku hyung" potong Joonmyeon sebelum Yixing melanjutkan ucapannya. Yixing merengut karena ucapannya dipotong seenaknya oleh Joonmyeon, sedangkan Yifan menatap tajam Joonmyeon. _Berani ya sama senior_. Yifan kembali menatap kedua hoobaenya ini lembut.

"Tidak usah repot-repot mengantarkan temanmu untuk hari ini pendek, lagipula rumahmu berlawanan arah dengan Yixing" ucap Yifan sengit. Joonmyeon balik melotot pada Yifan.

"Terserah aku dong hyung" Yifan balik melotot kepada Joonmyeon. Yixing kembali mendengus.

"Sudah nanti aku pulang sendiri, ayo Joonmyeon keluar dari kelas ini, terimakasih tawarannya Yifan ge" ucap Yixing mutlak membuat kedua pemuda yang bersiteru tadi mengerangkan kata 'Yahh'

Badan Joonmyeon sempat menegang, mungkin terkejut saat Yixing menarik lengan kokohnya. Pemuda yang tingginya tiga senti melebihinya itu menyeretnya keluar sambil ngedumel tak jelas. Joonmyeon sempat salah tingkah sendiri saat Yixing menariknya. Jarang-jarang pemuda berlesung pipi ini mau _skinship_ dengan teman-temannya.

Joonmyeon membiarkan tangannya merayap menggandeng pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Yixing juga tak menolak, mungkin suasana hati Yixing sedang baik. Ada letupan menyenangkan di hati Joonmyeon. Dia curiga pada dirinya sendiri kalau dirinya ini ternyata fansnya Yixing –tidak mungkin.

Yixing memasuki ruang kelasnya diikuti Joonmyeon di belakangnya. Yixing mengernyit bingung, tanpa aba-aba Yixing menghentikan langkahnya membuat Joonmyeon hampir tersandung sendiri.

"Hyung ngapain ikut masuk kelasku?" tanya Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang nyengir tak jelas seperti tengah menghayal. Joonmyeon agak tergagap, kemudian menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

"Maaf Xing aku terbawa suasana, aku pergi dulu ya, sampai ketemu nanti!" ucap Joonmyeon kemudian ngacir keluar kelas. Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang telah menjauh dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan hyungnya yang satu itu?

"Tumben Joonmyeon hyung gak fokus" gumam Yixing lalu berlalu mencari tempat duduk.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mendengus menatap jijik kedua pemuda layaknya oreo di depannya ini. Jongin si Hitam dan Sehun si Putih tengah mengadakan lomba makan mie pedas. Sehun tampak masih cool tak megap-megap namun wajahnya seluruhnya memerah menahan rasa terbakar yang ada di mulutnya. Berbeda Sehun berbeda lagi dengan Jongin, wajah Jongin tampak biasa saja namun mulutnya sudah megap-megap.

Ck, apa-apaan sih mereka, kekanakan.

Joonmyeon dengan santainya mengaduk-aduk jus mangga yang dipesannya meminumnya pelan-pelan di depan Sehun dan Jongin membuat kedua pemuda itu melotot tajam pada Joonmyeon.

"Kalian ini ngapain sih. Kalau Yixing ada di sini pasti kalian sudah diceramahi" ucap Joonmyeon kembali meminum jus mangganya.

"Hah- Joonmyeon hyung hobinya hah- semuanya di sangkut-pautin sama –hah Yixing ge" ucap Jongin sambil masih megap-megap dan hanya diberi anggukan oleh Sehun yang masih saja mengunyah mie pedas itu.

"Selesai! Yah –hah" ucap Sehun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi piring yang telah habis isinya itu. Joonmyeon berdecak kagum lalu memberikan air mineral pada Sehun sedangkan Jongin sibuk mengumpati kekalahannya. Sehun sibuk meminum botol air mineral yang diberikan Joonmyeon hingga tandas, kini wajahnya tak lagi merah seperti tadi.

"Aku setuju sama Jongin. Aku juga sahabatan sama Jongin, tapi gak selalu ngomongin dia juga. Gak guna mah ngomongin dia" Joonmyeon tertawa sedangkan Jongin kembali melotot. Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya main-main.

"Hyung juga sering banget beliin Yixing barang-barang" komentar Sehun lagi. Joonmyeon berpikir sebentar. Apa salahnya membelikan teman dekatnya barang-barang?

"Kayak pacarnya malah bukan kayak temen" ucap Jongin lirih takut-takut Joonmyeon marah. Ia masih meminum air mineral yang memang disediakan di tiap meja. Joonmyeon menatap galak Jongin namun tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Hyung kena friendzone ya?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Jongin mengangguki pertanyaan Sehun sedangkan Joonmyeon cepat menggeleng. Tidak mungkin lah kena friendzone.

"Itu tidak mungkin Hun" ucap Joonmyeon mantap. Sehun menatap Joonmyeon ragu, tak yakin apakah Joonmyeon memikirkan baik-baik pertanyaannya. Jongin tertawa pelan. Mereka memang lebih muda satu tahun dari Joonmyeon, namun sejak awal mereka masuk universitas ini, mereka selalu bersama, walaupu Joonmyeon lebih suka menempel pada Yixing.

Intinya, Sehun dan Jongin tahu kalau Joonmyeo itu orangnya tak mau mengakui perasaannya. Biasa orang kaya mah jaim ya.

"Tugas dibantuin, pulang diantar, makan dibeliin, barang rusak sedikit dibeliin, kita juga temen hyung, tapi gak pernah digituin" jawab Jongin seakan iri pada Yixing. Tidak mereka tidak iri dengan Yixing.

Beda Sehun dan Jongin beda lagi dengan Joonmyeon, matanya memicing menatap kedua teman dekatnya ini. Jadi mereka memang berniat mempelorotin aku begitu? Batinnya miris. Duh Joonmyeon, jangan mengambil kesimpulan dengan mudahnya seperti itu dong.

"Dan hyung juga kelihatan tidak rela kalau Yixing ge perhatian ke orang lain"

"Aku tidak kena friendzone!" Jongin dan Sehun mengendikkan bahu serempak. Tak lama datanglah orang yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu. Yixing datang dengan muka berbinar seakan habis menang lotre.

Joonmyeon yang tadinya mukanya kusut menjadi bersemangat, Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan dan tersenyum agak mengerikan. Sedangkan Yixing duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon menatap bingung ketiga orang ini.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Yixing singkat. Sehun tiba-tiba memegangi perutnya meringis seakan dia sedang sakit perut.

"Ge.. perut Sehun sakit ge~" ucap Sehun merajuk, Jongin juga tiba-tiba ikut-iktuan meringis dan memegangi perutnya.

"Jongin juga ge~"

Yixing tampak bingung lalu dia bergegas berpindah tempat duduk di antara Jongin dan Sehun dan memegangi pundak kedua pemuda yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu. Dalam sekejap keluarlah sifat Yixing yang mirip sekali dengan perempuan. Cemas, suka menasihati, dan marah-marah karena dua pemuda di sampingnya ini salah makan.

Ck. Uke.

Joonmyeon menatap sengit kedua orang didepannya ini. Cih, akting mereka murahan sekali. Setelah Yixing sudah mengeluarkan seluruh wejangan untuk kedua pemuda di sampingnya, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Joonmyeon.

"Sehun Jongin, kalian pulang sendiri!"

Sehun dan Jongin menghentikan acara meringis-sembari-memegangi-perut mereka lalu mengumpati Joonmyeon yang tak jadi memberi tumpangan.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Pagi cerah itu menjadi makin cerah oleh Yixing. Tugas akhirnya tinggal sedikit lagi dan sebentar lagi artinya dia akan mengecap liburan panjang yang dinantinya. Duh dia kangen dengan kampung halamannya di Cina sana.

Pagi ini memang tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Joonmyeon akan menghampiri flat kecilnya, memarkirkan mobil mewah miliknya di pinggir jalan menunggu Yixing selesai berdandan, eh-

-maksudnya selesai merapikan rambutnya.

Pagi ini Joonmyeon tidak ada mata kuliah membuat pemuda berwajah angelic itu berangkat siang ke kampus. Yixing tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan hal ini hanya saja rasanya agak sepi mengingat sapaan ramah Joonmyeon yang tak pernah absen tiap harinya. Kecuali hari ini. Memang salah satu alasan Yixing menyukai pemuda seperti Joonmyeon adalah sifat supelnya. Kontras dengan sifatnya yang pendiam.

Pagi ini Yixing tak langsung ke kelas, lagipula kelas baru dimulai hampir satu jam kedepan jadinya tidak mungkin dia mau sendirian di kelas. Kurang kerjaan sekali menunggu dosen masuk satu jam kedepan.

Yifan, kakak angkatan Yixing mengajak Yixing makan di kantin. Lumayan kata Yifan sih mau mentraktir Yixing. Yah, Yixing mau lah, lumayan ngirit uang jajan, ya kan?

Dan disinilah Yixing, memasuki kantin fakultasnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Yifan yang asik menyeruput kopinya. Yixing bergegas duduk di tempat Yifan, pojok kanan kantin, membuat mereka seakan menjauh dari suasana kantin.

"Lama ge nungguin aku?" Yifan menggeleng. Yixing memesan makanan setelah Yifan mempersilahkannya, tak lama makanan itu datang dan mereka makan dalam ketenangan.

"Sebenarnya aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu" ucap Yifan. Sorot mata tajamnya menatap Yixing yang masih mengunyah nasi gorengnya. Yixing mendongak, balas menatap kakak angkatannya ini.

"Xing, uhm.. jadi begini. Aku suka sama kamu" Yixing terdiam, sendok yang tadinya akan dimasukkan ke mulutnya ia taruh lagi, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Hahh.. jadi saat ospek dulu, aku memang cukup tertarik dengan kamu. Kamu lucu, dan apa adanya. Aku jadi inget dengan mantan pacarku" ucap Yifan tetap menatap Yixing. Namun Yixing tahu, pandangan mata itu menerawang, mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"Mantan pacar gege kenapa?"

"Sudah meninggal" Yixing tersentak lalu memberi pukpuk pada bahu Yifan. Yixing cepat-cepat menghentkan pukpuknya mengingat kini mereka sedang tak membahas mantan pacar Yifan itu.

"Uhm, aku-

Yixing menggantungkan kata-katanya dan Yifan masih menanti dengan senyum lebarnya. Ketika Yixing hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya-

"YIXING GE!" tiba-tiba lengan Yixing tertarik hingga dirinya tak lagi duduk. Sehun dan Jongin menarik lengannya, tentu saja dirinya dengan mudahnya terseret. Yifan menatap bingung Jongin dan Sehun yang tampak panik.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Yixing tergagap. Sehun mengucapkan kata pamit pada Yifan lalu kembali menarik lengan Yixing menjauhi kantin.

"Joonmyeon hyung ge!" pekik Jongin masih dengan muka paniknya. Sehun mengangguki cepat. Kini Yixing bahkan lebih panik dari yang lainnya.

"Kenapa dengan Joonmyeon?!" tanya Yixing. Jongin dan Sehun tak menjawab hingga mereka keluar dari kampus dan tetap menyeret Yixing menuju ke halaman belakang kampus.

Mereka bertiga berhenti tepat pada kursi panjang di taman belakang kampus itu. Sehun dan Jongin melepaskan tangan mereka dari lengan Yixing. Yixing duduk di kursi panjang itu sembari mengelus kedua lengannya yang memerah.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih?" tanya Yixing merengut sebal. Jongin dan Sehun nyengir tak berdosa, bukannya menjelaskan mereka justru saling melemparkan tatapan kau-duluan-yang-menjelaskan. Yixing makin merengut memperhatikan kedua pemuda di depannya ini. Hampir saja Sehun menjelaskan semuanya, tiba-tiba hadir pemuda bertubuh pende-

-kurang tinggi berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon bergegas ke arah Yixing dan duduk di samping Yixing. Dengan jail Joonmyeon mencolek dagu Yixing.

"Kenapa kamu? Merengut gitu" ujar Joonmyeon. Yixing tetap merengut tak memperdulikan Joonmyeon. Jongin yang menyadari keadaan maju selangkah mendekati pemuda berwajah angelic lalu membisikkan sesuatu dan menyeringai. Yixing melirik sinis ke arah Jongin namun ia kembali tak peduli lagi.

"Xing ayo bolos kelas!" ajak Joonmyeon, Yixing menoleh menatap tak percaya.

.

.

.

Disinilah kedua sejoli itu berada. Mereka sedang asik makan mie ramyeon di kedai ramyeon di pinggir jalan. Tidak biasa Joonmyeon mengajaknya makan di tempat yang cukup sederhana ini. Tumben sekali Joonmyeon merakyat.

Tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan. Yixing benci saat seperti ini. Dia seakan diacuhkan padahal Joonmyeon mengajak dirinya bolos matkul kesayangannya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon sendiri sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Xing" Yixing menoleh menatap Joonmyeon. Pemuda itu tampak menerawang dan agak gugup.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Yixing menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Kayaknya aku kena friendzone sama kamu" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing mengerjab seakan tak mengerti . joonmyeon menghela nafas. Dia merasa ditolak huhu.

 _Mak cinta anakmu mau ditolak mak T.T_

"Hyung-

"Iya, aku memang kena friendzone. Bohong kalau aku menganggapmu sebatas teman. Tapi aku terima kalau kamu nolak aku" ucap Joonmyeon memotong kata-kata Yixing. Yixing kembali mengerjab, namun kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Joonmyeon makin galau.

"Hyung serius? Yaampun ternyata perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan hahahaha" tawa Yixing makin membahana membuat Joonmyeon cengo sendiri. Ia mengambil tindakan dnegan memegang kedua bahu Yixing.

"Kamu tadi bilang apa Xing?" tanya Joonmyeon menatap lurus pemuda berlesung pipi yang masih terkikik ini.

"Aku juga kena friendzone sama hyung hahahaha" ucap Yixing diakhiri tawa. Joonmyeon memang agak bingung, namun pada akhirnya ia memeluk Yixing.

"Jadi.. mau dong jadi pacar hyung?" tanya Joonmyeon. Yixing terkikik pelan.

"Hyung telat!" jawab Yixing membuat Joonmyeon melotot galak. Yixing agak merinding takut. Ia tak berani macam-macam kalau Joonmyeon melotot galak seperti itu.

"Telat apa hm?" Yixing agak menjauhkan lehernya dari kepala Joonmyeon. Nafas Joonmyeon terlalu dekat pada leher sensitifnya.

"Telat mengatakannya. Yifan ge sudah lebih dulu" rasa-rasanya da suara kretek dari hati Joonmyeon.

"Tapi hyung yang aku terima" Yixing terkikik pelan namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena beberapa detik kemudian Joonmyeon memeluknya hingga sesak nafas.

Menurut Joonmyeon, tak ada salahnya friendzone jika temanmu juga menerimamu. Seperti dirinya dan Yixing.

.

.

.

End

15/06/2015

Dwe. Xounicornxing

Ini sangatlah.. hmn apaya aku merasa cerita ini flat huhu T.T tidak terlalu yakin kalian bakal suka tapi aku mengharap review dari kalian makasih^^


End file.
